Of Lions and Lambs
by Juliet Riversong
Summary: Aries gets called on to fight for Lucy. During the battle, Aries gets badly injured. When she returns to the Celestial World, Leo is there to fuss over her. Leo/Aries one-shot. Fluffy goodness towards the end! T to be safe.


**AN: I've decided to write a fanfic for another couple I love! Leo/Aries from "Fairy Tail." I just think Aries is super adorable and the relationship that Leo has with her is also adorable. I love how she's the little, timid lamb while he's the fierce lion. I've noticed that a lot of the Leo/Aries fanfics are really depressing or about unrequited love. So, I'm here to give you all a happy, fluffy (towards the end) one-shot!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The battle had been going on for quite sometime now.

The blonde Celestial Mage was beginning to get worried. She had thought that the match would be an easy win.

Lucy had run in to the other Mage on her way to town to get some food. Natsu had cleaned out her pantry, so she needed to stock up.

Passing by the strange-looking man, Lucy barely noticed him. As he stepped from the shadows, he called out his challenge.

"I am the great Mage, Ethelfreth. I challenge you, Lucy of Fairy Tail, to a battle. My magic against yours."

Stunned, Lucy wasn't sure how to reply.

"Uh... Sure..." she awkwardly responded. "Where?"

"Meet me in the woods in half an hour, or I shall consider you forfeited." The man then vanished in a puff of smoke.

A sweat drop rolled its way down Lucy's forehead. She then proceeded to buy groceries and carry them back to her apartment.

When the 30 minutes had passed, Lucy gathered up her keys and set out to the forest.

Aries hadn't been used in a while, so Lucy figured she'd call on the sweet spirit.

She spotted the man (Ethelfreth, right?) in a clearing. As she got closer, Lucy tried to decipher what kind of magic the man had.

When she was at the opposite side of the clearing from him, Ethelfreth told her to stop.

"Call the spirit of your choice, miss."

Lucy nodded, determination setting her features.

"Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy called, taking the key and thrusting it in front of her.

Lucy was forced to avert her eyes as a bright light flashed. Aries appeared before the two, dressed in her usual outfit. Lucy was envious of the short white wool dress that ended halfway down the ram spirit's thighs.

"Hello, Lucy-sama. Thank you for calling on me," Aries said timidly.

Smiling, Lucy replied. "It's no problem at all, Aries. Glad to have you with me!"

"Enough with the chit-chat! Let's get this show on the road," interrupted Ethelfreth.

Smirking, Lucy calmly stated, "Alright, Aries. You heard the man. Let's go!"

Aries gave a small nod and got in her fighting stance.

When the battle started, the two girls were surprised to learn that Ethelfreth had Fairy Magic! To be honest, Lucy had to hold in a snicker.

Lucy could see that the White Lamb now had multiple cuts and bruises laid across her skin. Nothing too serious, but blood was still present.

Lucy's once determined face was now laced with concern for her Celestial Spirit. She knew that said spirit would never complain about her wounds, and that worried her. Things could really bad before Aries even made a sound.

Of course, their opponent wasn't without his fair share of injuries as well.

"Aries! Watch out!" Lucy tried to warn her spirit when she saw Ethelfreth coming at her with a Fairy Ray.

Eyes widening, Aries quickly threw up a Wool Wall to protect herself.

As the beam was forced from the challenger's hands, it pierced through Aries' barrier and struck her, creating a long gash in her side.

A small whimper of pain escaped her lips as Aries stumbled back. The Wool Wall fell, revealing the injured spirit.

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth. 'Oh my god...' she thought.

"S-Sorry, Lucy-sama," Aries apologized. She didn't mean to make her master worry.

"Are you alright, Aries?!" Lucy questioned frantically.

"F-Fine, Lucy-sama," responded Aries, holding her side.

The ram gathered up as much strength as she could and focused it all in one attack.

The Wool Bomb exploded next to Ethelfreth, simultaneously hurting him, and making him feel warm and lazy.

Sprawled on the ground, Ethelfreth didn't feel like standing up.

Sighing, he said, "Congratulations. You win."

Lucy cheered happily. Behind her, she heard a soft thump.

Whirling around, Lucy found her White Lamb collapsed on her knees, clutching her side.

Rushing over to Aries, Lucy couldn't help the guilty feeling niggling away at her.

"Oh, no! Aries, are you alright?!"

"S-sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to l-let you d-down," she managed.

"Let me down? What on earth makes you think you let me down?! You were amazing out there." Lucy said, a kind smile on her face.

Aries looked down. Sighing, Lucy told Aries to go back to the Celestial World so she could heal.

Aries nodded and was gone in a flash of light.

Shaking her head, Lucy got up and went to go back the the guild to tell Natsu of the strange day she had.

He was worried sick. She had been gone for a long time. He was dying to know if Aries was alright.

The Lion Spirit was pacing back and forth in the small home that he and the sweet, shy lamb shared.

Every Celestial spirit shared a house. Each house had two bedrooms, two bathrooms connected to those bedrooms, a basement, an attic, a kitchen, a pantry, and any other room that usually went in a house.

Housemates were usually determined by which Mage held which key. Therefore, Leo and Aries were housed together once Lucy obtained Aries' key. They were also together when Karen Lilica held both keys.

Leo and Aries had been in a friendly game of chess when the Ram felt Lucy calling on her. She quickly bid farewell to Leo, promising to return soon before vanishing in a beam of light.

Which brings him to the current situation. Leo was standing in the living room. From the living room, there was a doorway that lead to a hallway that went left and right. To the right was the front door. To the left was the steps leading to the bedrooms.

It's been hours. He was really starting to get worried. What if Aries is hurt? What if her key got taken by another Mage?

Leo's thoughts were interrupted when a light flashed in the hallway and he heard a thump.

Rushing to the doorway and looking right, he spotted something that both terrified and relieved him.

It was relieving to see that Aries made it back. It was terrifying to see all the blood.

The Lion ran to Aries' side and kneeled down beside her.

"Aries! What happened?!"

"S-Sorry to worry you. I was fighting for Lucy-sama," the girl in question responded weakly, clutching at her bleeding side.

Leo sighed and reached out, gently rubbing some dirt from the Lamb's cheek. "I can tell," he acknowledged.

A light blush crawled its way onto Aries' cheeks as the Lion picked her up bridal style, making sure to not harm her more than she was.

Aries started to protest. "L-Leo, you don't ha-"

"-Yes. I do." He interrupted.

The Ram Spirit sighed, accepting her fate. She knew Leo wouldn't put up with her 'nonsense,' as he would call it, when she was injured.

Climbing the stairs, Leo started to think of where all the bandages were.

"S-Sorry, Leo..." came a small voice.

Glancing down at her paling features, he offered a smile.

"It's not your fault, Aries. Stop apologizing," he said softly.

"Sorry," the Lamb Spirit responded. Then, realizing her mistake, she added quickly, "I mean-! Oh, I'll just stop talking now..."

Leo chuckled, finding her extremely cute at the moment. Aries could feel the rumble in his chest. This, in turn, made a faint blush dust across her features.

Finally arriving at his bedroom, Leo opened the door and stepped in. He then, as gently as he could, laid her on his bed.

"I'll be right back," Leo promised. "Just keep your eyes open, yeah?"

Aries nodded her understanding.

As soon as he left, it sunk in to the Ram that the two were alone. In his bedroom, nonetheless! The thought made her already faintly present blush deepen.

Leo returned shortly with an armful of bandages and gauze.

Coming to a realization, the Lion voiced his thoughts. "Uh... Aries? Do you have anything on underneath your dress? It'll be pretty hard for me to check your wound with it in the way..." This was one of the rare times when Leo the Lion got flustered. It seemed to only happen around a certain Ram Spirit that was currently situated on his bed.

Aries' eyes widened momentarily, but soon after went back to normal. She trusted Leo to not do anything. She knew that he'd never do anything to upset her. Aries carefully stood from the bed.

Nodding, she replied. "Y-Yeah. Sorry, but do you mind turning around?"

"No, of course not."

Staying true to his words, Leo turned around.

Sounds of light struggle reached his keen ears. Then silence followed by a sigh.

"U-Um, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, um... Do you think you could h-help me. You know... Get this thing off..." she managed. At this point, her cheeks were covered in a deep pink.

"Uh... Yeah, sure," Leo replied, turning around.

This was going to take some serious willpower for the Lion.

Leo walked closer to Aries.

Lightly grabbing the hem of her wool dress, Leo hoped she couldn't hear his heart hammering.

"Could you hold up your arms?" he asked.

She nodded in response, fearing how her voice would come out. Slowly and carefully, the Lamb lifted her arms.

Leo then started to tug the garment upwards.

When it reached her hips, he couldn't help when his fingers brushed her smooth skin. Granted, she had tight shorts on underneath the dress, but still.

Leo had to refrain from biting his lip. She was just so beautiful...

"S-Sorry," mumbled Aries.

Leo shook his head, dumbfounded at this girl's love of apologizing.

Clearing his throat, the leader of the Golden Keys answered her.

"You're fine."

Moving past her porcelain stomach, Leo knew this is where his real strength would be tested.

Leo tried his best to stretch the fabric so it went over her chest with as little friction as possible. She had on a bra, so he didn't feel as nervous.

Once it was clear of that... obstacle, he let out an inward sigh of relief. It'd be smooth sailing from here-on out.

Smiling, Leo pulled the dress the rest of the way off of the Lamb.

When it was free of her head, Leo snapped his fingers. The bloodied dress vanished in a flash of light. She had many identical clothes in her closet.

"Alright. Now for the bandages," said Leo.

Inspecting the wound, the Lion Spirit figured that he'd put some medicine on her gash and then cover it with gauze. He'd make sure it was tight enough to staunch the flow of blood, but light enough not to suffocate her.

"Now, this might sting a bit," Leo warned.

Aries nodded. "I understand."

Smiling gently at her, Leo set to work.

He lightly applied the medicine. He surprisingly received no fuss from the girl he was wrapping up. If his memory was correct, he recalled a similar situation when the roles were reversed. He certainly remembered some choice words leaving his lips at this stage. Which was of course coupled with the constant "I'm so sorry, Leo"s.

Shrugging it off and continuing on, the taller man grabbed some gauze and lightly held it on with one hand while using the other to wrap the bandages.

Once he had a layer wrapped, he took the first hand off her side and helped the other one wrap it around her stomach.

Every time he had to go behind her back, he would have to wrap his arms around her waist to reach the bandage.

When Leo was finished and he made sure the bandages were secure, he then proceeded to clean the rest of her minor wounds.

It was only after this task was completed that he stole a glance at the injured girl's face.

Her eyes were downcast. He could still make out the faintest trace of a blush.

"Hey, you alright?" Leo questioned hesitantly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Leo smiled brightly in response.

When all he got was a mumbled 'sorry,' his face fell.

"What are you sorry for this time?"

The girl in question winced, taking his query as a sign that he was angry with her.

"For all this," she answered.

"What do you mean, Aries? I always do this."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're always having to look after me when I mess up. It's not fair to you." She was starting to go to a normal speaking volume. Which was someone else's equivalent of shouting.

"Aries, I-"

"And don't tell me that you don't mind. Because I know I'm just a burden to you. I always have been, and I always will be... I'll just be the stupid lamb that has to be hunted by the lion."

Leo stood there, shocked at his companions words. Is that what she thought she was to him?

Being cautious of her wound, Leo wrapped an arm around her waist and moved the other so his hand was cupping her face gently.

"Aries... First off, you have never been a burden to me."

"But-!"

"'But' nothing!" It was his turn to interrupt.

"I truly don't mind looking out for you. In fact, I secretly revel in it," he said, whispering the last sentence.

Resting his forehead softly on hers, he continued.

"I don't mind it, because you're so, _incredibly_ beautiful. And don't you dare say otherwise." As he was speaking, Leo was gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"True, you might be a lamb, and I a lion. But you're definitely not stupid. And who says the lion can't care for the lamb? Who says that the lamb must be hunted?

"Since I'm the lion here, don't I get to choose what I hunt and what I don't?

"Sure, you might be a lamb. But you're _my_ lamb. And I will always care for you. No matter what.

"So _please_. Stop saying sorry when you don't need to."

As Leo concluded his heartfelt speech, tears came to Aries' eyes. Her own hand went up to caress Leo's cheek.

"L-Leo..."

Their faces were inches apart.

Closing the gap, Leo gently pressed his lips to hers. They were so soft... Softer than he had imagined.

This kiss was unlike any other Leo had had. All his other ones were more desperate. This was slow, compassionate... Loving.

Moving gently against each other, the two mouths worked together as one.

When the need for air became apparent, the two separated, but not very far. Their foreheads were once again placed against one another. The hand that once cupped Aries' face draped down to around her waist.

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, my little lamb," Leo responded affectionately, nuzzling his face into the side of hers.

Giggling, Aries placed a kiss on his cheek.

So, maybe she was a lamb. But all that mattered, was that she was _his_ lamb.

**AN: Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
